Dark Marshal
The Dark Marshal is one of the unnamed Nazgûl who begins as a veiled Nazgûl but can transform into different forms depending on the player's choice. As the rest of the Mordor Ringwraiths and the Mouth of Sauron, the Dark Marshal's powers are tied to Sauron as they do not have levels of their own but gain power and unlock new abilities as Sauron regains his power of old. Training a Nazgûl grants a level to Sauron only once; recruiting all 9 Nazgûl grants him another level. Abilities Veiled Nazgûl . }} Ring Hunter Level 1: Mount/Fell Beast/ Dismount: This allows the Nazgûl to mount/dismount his dark horse and also mount his fell beast to take flight. Level 1: Dread Visage: This ability lowers nearby enemy units' damage and armor by 10% and cancels all their leadership bonuses. For every Nazgûl nearby the effect is amplified by an additional 5%. (Passive ability) Level 4: Screech: The Nazgûl screeches and sends his enemy fleeing in . Level 6: Morgul Blade: The Nazgûl stabs the targeted enemy with a Morgul blade, poisoning them over time. If the unit dies while the effect is active, they will become a Lesser Wraith, which is invisible to enemies but has no attack. This will also the target. Not available while riding fell beast. Level 9: Wraith Form (dismounted only): The Nazgul casts off his robes and enters the spirit world. He cannot attack and cannot be attacked and can only cast Screech and Morgul Blade. He does retain his Dread Visage ability. Dark Marshal Level 1: Mount/Dismount: This allows the Nazgûl to mount/dismount his dark horse. While unveiled, mounting his black steed changes the Dark Marshal's armor set to EdainNazgulArmorMountedUpgrade Level 1: Presence of the Dark Marshal: This ability lowers nearby enemy units' damage and armor by 10% and cancels all their leadership bonuses. For every Nazgûl nearby the effect is amplified by an additional 5%. Furthermore, enemies near the Dark Marshal are not able to gain any experience. (Passive ability) Level 4: Screech of the Dark Marshal: The Dark Marshal screeches and all nearby enemies with fear. Level 7: Morgul Blade: The Nazgûl stabs the targeted enemy with a Morgul blade, poisoning them over time. If the unit dies while the effect is active, they will become a Lesser Wraith, which is invisible to enemies but has no attack. This will also the target. Level 10: Massacre: The Dark Marshal projects such sheer terror into the minds of those around him that their armor is reduced to zero; they can be killed in one hit. This applies to friend and foe alike, so your own troops are at risk as well. Upgrade The Dark Marshal can be given the following upgrades: Strategy The Nazgûl are mostly used to debuff enemies. They excel at this job and manage to easily palliate the difference in strength between a free Orc Warrior and any other type of infantry. They are the reason that Mordor is so strong. The more the merrier as once you have two Nazgûl out the total armor and damage lost is 15%, rendering units almost useless in the face of the might of Mordor; every Nazgûl present adds another 5%. The Dark Marshal can easily destroy any heavily upgraded units thanks to his final ability, making him a great addition throughout the whole game but especially in late game. Trivia *Although the Nazgul is canonical, the upgrade Dark Marshal is non-canonical and was created by Game Workshop. It has this description: "In the centuries since the Dark Marshal and his fellow kings became Ringwraiths, he has become even more sadistic and malicious. The most black-hearted and unrelentingly cruel of all the Nazgûl, his name is a byword for misery and death. Where the Dark Marshal passes, Evil creatures fight harder, fearful of their lives whilst Good warriors feel the icy touch of death upon their hearts." The title "Dark Marshal" was also given to Agandaur in the game "Lord of the Rings: War in the North"; however, that Dark Marshal was not a Ringwraith, but only another Black Numenorean, like the Mouth of Sauron. The Games Workshop Dark Marshal and War in the North Dark Marshal are not to be confused with each other. This is a Nazgûl, and therefore cannot be a representation of or comparison to Agandaur at all. Category:Hero Category:Ringwraith Category:Unit Interferer Category:Mordor Category:Mordor Hero Category:Mordor Unit Interferer Category:Mount